miliiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mil
mils are a destructive race of evil military bots created by general corrosive Description The Mils in a nutshell are very rude, cruel, and just plain mean. The robots follow a hierarchy of command based almost entirely by the model and strength of the robot, with the Grunts (with the acception of Vlax) being at the lowest rung, and then working their way up to the Titans who appear to be on top. As it is seen, most Mils are very unintelligent and, as stated by Dr. Exavolt, "Utter bafoons". While their intelligence may be in question, their ruthlessness is not, and most Mil Bots can be very dangerous in combat. The Mil's Military Might Mil Grunts The Grunts are often found on the lowest chain of command, the exception being Vlax who appears to be very high in the chain of command. The Grunts on the easier difficulties can be best described as drunkards fighting in a bar, as they tend to be very incompotent and cowardly in battle. In the higher difficulties, the Grunts can be very serious threats in numbers, and should not be taken lightly. The Grunts are often treated as cannon fodder in the battles, and charge ahead of the more advanced military models. Grunts come in 5 flavors: A blue variety that carry a different kind of mining laser that shoots blue lasers instead of green, a red variety that carry a Lv. 3 S.P.E.W, a brown variety that carry a Lv. 2 Rivet Gun, a green variety that carry a Lv. 1 Rocket Launcher, and a silver Variety that carry a Toaster and are the hardest type of Grunt to find. Grunts are the only kind of Mil that can drive vehicles. Later in the game Grunts are given energy shields. Scientist Scientists are some of the more annoying enemies in the game. They appear to be metal cloaks with long, spindly arms that float around. Scientists are at the head of the Mil R&D department, and also serve as in-field medics. Scientists have two attacks: They either heal any other robot with a burst of blue energy, or they damage and stun enemies with an electrifying burst of purple energy. Scientists can be difficult to kill, and should be killed first. Leech Leeches are not seen to be very communicative robots, and are rare in appearance in the game. Best described as floating octopie with bladed arms, Leeches either spin their arms in rapid succession to cause damage, or grab Glitch by the foot and shake the washers out of him. Leeches are the only enemy that can directly affect your washer amount, and often drop a copius amount themselves. Snarqs Snarqs are the second rarest enemy to encounter. They appear as smaller versions of predators with two wings bearing blasters on the tips, opposed to the four cannon arms. Snarqs are extremely fast and hard to hit, and can be annoying in numbers. Elite Grunt (Guard) Guards are common enemies. They appear as larger grunts, easily twice as tall, with a stronger frame and beefed up appearance. They appear to be higher in command than the common grunt, acting as sergeants. Guards are equipped with large blaster-lances, firing out a shotgun of energy. If forced, a Guard will use their blasters as a deadly melee weapon to cause unfair amounts of damage. Guards should be treated as high-priority targets. Vlax Vlax is a dark red commander grunt with a level one Rocket Launcher instead of a S.P.E.W. he is the most unique Grunt in the entire game. In the game when Glitch sealed the mines Vlax and his fellow Mils managed to escape the mines and discovered Droidtown's location. So Glitch has to find Vlax and destroy him but Vlax is good at getting way so this is a really big challenge! Half of the game you have to chase him. Trooper Possibly the coolest enemy of the Mils. Troopers are green/blue, jet-packed Mils with an appearance similar to predator birds. Troopers are equipped with twin Plasma Cannons with blades attached underneath. On top of having extremely bad-ass voices, the Plasma Cannons the troopers are equipped with can be extremely deadly at all ranges. With the right amount of button-mashing, the normally semi-auto Plasma bursts can be fired in rapid succession. When in a direct line of site, a Trooper can throw their jets into over-drive and fly right at your character, knives extended, impacting with a deadly force. Troopers are generally easy to kill if your aim is good enough. Sentries Sentries are mounted turrets on the floor and ceiling. They either are equipped with twin machine-guns, or a quad-cannon with a rocket launcher if they have quad blasters and a rocket launcher they are always mounted to the floor and they are known as heavy sentries. The floor-mounted Sentries with the quad cannons can be taken control of you stun them with an EMP grenade and then jump on their backs. Titans Titans are the second most dangerous Mil enemy. Large and in charge with very deep (and some times scary) voices, Titans are equipped with twin Chain-Guns and one rocket launcher. They can also double jump on you and you die. Titans have lots of armor to spare, but have the downside of being difficult to manouver. In the easier difficulties Titans are generally the only kind of challenge. In harder difficulties one Titan can be quite the handful. In Nuts of Steel, one Titan can mean certain doom. Later in the game Titans are equipped with energy shields; when this happens kiss your butt goodbye. Predator Possibly the most difficult standard Mil, Predators are larger-versions of Snarqs with quad laser-cannons. Predators have very high health and they are the only type of Mil that has two batteries, their laser blasters fire rapidly, causing plenty of damage with each hit. Each arm-cannon of a Predator can be shot off, and is best done with the Rivet Gun. When two or less arms on a Predator remain, it starts firing dumb-fire rockets instead of lasers. In the easier difficulties Predators can be a serious danger. In harder difficulties, we try not to think about them. Mortar Mortars only appear in one level, and fire high-explosive rounds. Mortars are stationary cannons, and their targets are often visualized by large red circles on the ground. Mortars are generally easy to kill, but their weapon is very deadly. Mortars are multi use guns that don't only shoot bombs, they also have quad cannons. They have so much gun on them, that the seat for the gunner is on the side of it. These aren't exactly enemies as you think about it, they're more like vehicles. History of the Mils Mils were first created by General Corrosive, who in turn was created by Dr. Exavolt as an apparently "failed experiment" to further droid technology. The Mil Army was built up rapidly, and pretty soon what once used to be a peaceful society of droids is now a planet ruled by these mechanical monsters. The Mil Army is extremely massive, assumed to have dominated the planet. From what it is implied, the initial droids were defeated very quickly in the first wars with the Mils, who took over the planet extremely quickly. Now the Mils rule with an Iron (pun intended) fist over all of Iron Star. Category:Types of Mils